


He's not Tony he's my brother

by Kentgirl91



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Nice Jackson, Stiles and tony brothers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, bitten Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentgirl91/pseuds/Kentgirl91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your best friend becomes a werewolf it's gets harder to keep you brother a Secret even if your brother is iron man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neil4god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valedictorian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948847) by [neil4god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god). 



> I suck at tags.  
> This my first fanfic so go easy on me please.  
> Any mistakes are mine.  
> I don't own anything.  
> I got this idea from neil4god you should read this writers work so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now bated so some changes

Stiles is just about out the door when he hears the phone ringing. He lets it ring a couple of times to figure out if he should answer it. He sighs to himself and finally decides to answer it. 

“What,” he says as if he's in a rush.

“Nice to hear your voice too, little brother. What's got you in a rush?”

He smiles as he hears the voice of his big brother, Tony, a voice he only hears once in a while. 

“Oh my gosh it's you I can't believe you're calling me tonight hang on isn't it the night you're meant to be getting some sort of award again?” He says in one long breath.

“Stiles, breathe and shut up will you. Yes, I have the award and while I will not call you, your about to start school tomorrow, right? Besides I'm off tomorrow, you know that right? And maybe I just wanted to talk to you before I go.”

It hits Stiles that his big brother is going off to a war zone tomorrow and he's nervous as hell.

“That's right, you are, but what if you don't come back? What if I lose you, I can't l-l-lose another family member.” He says as he tries to keep his panic in check.

“Stiles, breathe, come on. Count down with me. Come on, you can do it. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six...” Tony says calmly.

“T-thanks,” says Stiles.

“Stiles, I will be fine. I'm just showing some high ups some new weapons and then I will be right back. Do I need to call your dad, will you be all right?” 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm about to go see him soon anyway. Just say safe and in contact okay? I can't lose you.”

“And you won't, okay? I love you too much to leave you. Love you kiddo, be kind to your dad.”

“Love you too, Anthony”

He hangs up the phone and looks at the clock. He decides it's the best time to wake up his best friend.

-

“Stiles, what the hell man. Why are you creeping outside my bedroom window?”

“Couldn't sleep. Was wandering around hoping you would go for a walk with me.” Stiles says as he can see the thoughts going though Scotts brain.

He loves Scott he does, he loves how he can be himself and not have to hide how smart he is. He also loves the fact that Scott can't tell when he is keeping a secret. Like why he goes to LA each summer or sometimes New York. 

“I was hoping to get a good night sleep before school. Not everyone is smart like you or Tony Stark.” 

Stiles' heart skips a beat when he mentions Tony and him being alike, but he can't know, right? He was careful, right?

“Yeah, right, I'm nothing like Tony Stark. Why would you say that? Oh my gosh, you're crazy. Besides, you have me to help you with your grades. Come on.”

Scott finally gives in and goes inside to get his shoes “You're right, I guess. Just nothing stupid tonight, okay?”

“Scottie, you hurt me. I would never do anything stupid.” He says. 

He can see Scott roll his eyes.

Stiles leads the way towards the woods and can see Scott panicking. He's unsure why, until he sees his dad and the other police officers.

“Dad, what's going on here, why are you out so late? You should be home.” He looks his dad in the eye. 

He may not be Stiles' real dad, but he does not care, the love they both had was enough.

“I could ask you the same question, but then I remembered what is happening tomorrow and I knew you would be out. Just do me a favour and walk the block. The woods are a crime scene right now.” 

He nods to his dad, takes Scott and leaves for home.

“What's going on tomorrow?” Scott asks after seeing the panic in his best friends eyes.

“Nothing, just school. I'm too hyped up to sleep,” he replies and feels his phone go off.

He quickly checks it to see who the text is from.

ANTHONY: Jarvis tells me your not at home on a school night dont know if I should be proud or worried????

STILES: Dont worry cant sleep so out 4 walk be safe ok

Not realising where they are going, the boys keep walking. They only stop when Scott falls over and gets his leg stuck. Unable to get it out, Stiles decides to get help, leaving Scott all alone. He doesn't see the big red glowing eyes in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the ending of the last chapter so look just in case you missed something

Chapter 2

Tony was nervous, but he was Tony Stark for crying out loud, he was not allowed to be nervous. He would hide the nerves and get on with life. By getting on he means party, drinking and all that jazz. Even if all that jazz just helped him be an ass and hurt everyone around him.

He got off the phone with his brother and took a big swig of whatever spirit was closest. Tony hated himself for causing his little brother so much grief. Stiles had lost so much already, though he had the Sheriff, he was still an orphan just like him. 

“You *said* if I handed out the award, you would be there.”

Tony looks up to see his very pissed of friend, James. “And I will. What time is it again?” He asks with a shit eating grin.

“Right now.” James slams down his award on the table.

“Thank you,” Tony says, grabs it and places it next to him on the table. 

He asks his best friend to blow on his dice. James is not having one little bit of it, knocks the dice out of Tony's hands and causes him to lose. 

Giving up, he stands up and set off to leave, only to get cornered by a chick from some magazine, Vanity Fare maybe. He doesn't really listen, just notes hot she is. Not that she has anything on Pepper, but it's not like Pepper sees him like that.

Just as Tony gets home Jarvis speaks up. “Sir, I would like to inform you that your brother is not at his house. He's in the woods.” 

Now this makes Tony worried. What is Stiles doing out after a panic attack? Frowning, he gets out his phone and texts Stiles to see if he is okay.

-

The next morning he wakes to up to a strange girl in his bed. Tony decides to head downstairs and work on a new project, but not before heading into the room only he and one other can enter. 

The room is a teenage boys dream. Tony often wonders how Stiles can leave. Tony walks over to the closet and grabs Stiles' favourite ACDC top (It might of had originally belonged to Tony).

“Stiles you little shit,” Tony grunts as he puts it on. It smells like Stiles, it might help with the trip.

He heads down to the workshop and puts on some music. He does not release the time until Pepper comes in.

“You have a plane to catch, what, five minutes ago.”

Tony looks up to find a very angry Pepper. He tries to hold his tounge but fails.

“What's the point of owning a plane if it does not wait for you?” He says as Pepper pushes him out the door.

-

“James I will be fine, relax. I will see you soon,” Tony shouts as he enters the humve. 

Answering questions and chatting they do not see the ambush coming. Not listening to the orders to stay in the car, Tony leaves and tries to hide.

Opening his phone Tony tries to contact his brother, but just before he pushes send he sees the bomb land only a few feet away from him. 

'I'm sorry Stiles' is the only thing that goes though his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has the worst day ever and it only gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing irregular updates so in other words I will update when I finish a chapter. There are panic attacks here and it might trigger so I'm sorry it's only after the phone call with Pepper

“Thanks for leaving me out there last night buddy something bit me too you know.” Scotts complaining but Stiles could not concentrate not with that sinking pit feeling in his stomach. Stiles know he could of stayed home today but his dad was not home after last night and he could not be alone, not that Scott is helping.  
“A bite you say so what bug got you?” Stiles sarcastic defensive came out.  
“It was not a bug you ass. It was a wolf of some sort I heard it howl.” Now that caused Stiles to start listening better.  
“It was not a wolf, wolves have not been in California for years.” He said rolling his eyes and walking away to say hi to Lydia 

Sitting in class was hard for Stiles on a regular day, but now his brother is in a war zone he is panicking.

Theres a new girl at school and everyone loves her. If Stiles was not preoccupied he probably heard all what Scott has said about her. If Stiles looked at his phone one more time he would go crazy. Stiles walked outside for lunch he could not breath in that building he knows his brother is ok but still. Then there was still lacrosse to tryout for he did not what to but he know his brother would be pissed if he put his life on hold. 

School that day was hell for Stiles he had sucky classes and hated not paying attention in class, and now Scott wants to go in to the woods to find his inhaler because neither he or Scott can afford to buy a new one.  
“Somethings wrong with me Stiles I can see, hear and smell things that I should not be able to see, hear and smell.” Scotts shouting at him hoping he would finally to get him to pay attention.  
“Like what?” Stiles said trying to calm the situation the last thing he wanted was an attack.  
“Like the gum in your back pocket.” Stiles looks at Scott like he is crazy while putting his hand in his pocket hoping to prove Scott wrong, but no Scott was right he did have gum. Pull it out he could see Scott was freaking out.  
“ I think I know what you have.”  
“What?” Scott stops walking waiting for the worst  
“Lycanthropy” Stiles said being the little shit he is.  
“What is that serious will I die.” Hearing the panic in his best friends voice he could not help but laugh.  
“No but you would turn in to a wolf every month.” Trying to get away from Scott.

“This private property” Stiles is just smerking to himself. As Derek tossed the inhaler  
“I know jackass it belongs to my buddy.” His trying not to laugh but fails.  
“What are you doing back?” He asks ignoring Scotts strange looks.  
“Family business you know.” Derek say just daring Stiles to say it and does.  
“You know saving people hunting things.” With the look Derek gave Stiles he then felt 10 times better.  
“Well anyway you have my number catch up later I have to go home and cook dinner.” He mumbles to try and get out of there knowing that Tony would call soon. Waking back home he had so much going though his head he just needs a break. The boy of his wet dreams are back and his brother being stupid and going to war zones. 

“So who was that?” Scott asks as they are walking back to the jeep.  
“That's Derek Hale he used to live in Beacon before the fire that kill his family.” The sadness in his voice showed but it was in sympathy for he has lost most of his family too.

Stile returned home just in time to wait by the phone. Usually he has the news on in the background while his cooking but tonight he did not feel like it. Stiles just wanted to be with his thoughts and family.

Stiles know something was going on when his dad called and asked if he was ok and that he was on his way. The Sheriff never left work early especially with a big case like last night, this caused Stiles to panic a bit but he played it off for his dad wanted to protect him from what ever happened last night. His phone rings and Stiles runs to it but almost drops it as he see whos calling. PEPPER the screen flashes. Stiles wants to ignore it he wants to hid pepper only rings when there is trouble, like Tony being in the paper for bad press. He knows it is different this time there is no tabloids trying to destroy Tony's name how could it Tony is not home. Oh god Tony is not home he think.  
“Hello pepper is everyone ok?” Stiles ask trying so hard to sound normal but there are crakes.  
“No Stiles it's not I'm so sorry...” She takes a long breath as if she's trying to find a way to say it with out ripping the band aid off.  
“Oh god his dead isn't he?” He asked in the so breath she took.  
“No his not,” oh thank god he thinks.  
“But?”  
“At 1500 hours the convoy that was taking Tony Stark back to the air base was hit by enemy soldiers. Tony Stark has been taken hostage. I'm sorry Stiles they lost him they lost your brother oh god.” It was so clinical but he guess it's the only way she can say it. It's the last thing he hears before he hangs up. Stiles cares for Pepper and does not won't to scare her more but she can't hear him panic.  
Stiles is drowning he can't breathe his lost everyone. 

Stiles know his in trouble he just can't breathe can't think he feels numb. He remembers dropping the phone. Picking it up again he try's Tony's number thinking its just a joke it has to be right. Nope a big fat nope it does not even ring it just goes straight to voicemail but at least he can hear his brother voice one more time, but it does not help it makes of worse now. Now he can't see thinking he called his dad Stiles just Called a number but no his luck is bad today while will a panic attack be any different.

“Hello Stiles are you there? Are you ok?”  
“Can't breathe dad I can't breathe.”  
“Hold on Stiles I am almost at your house.” That was strange but Stiles does not think about it just before he passes out he see a figure in the door.

Wakeing up and blinking a few time he finally remembered and starts to panic again.  
“Oh god Derek oh god his gone Anthony is miss taken I don't know what to do help me.” Just then it's like the dam has been broken and he just cries and cries until there is no more tears left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes please tell me English is my only language but I sucked at it in school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony need to live for Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank every one who read this and a special mention to kiglitz, Dino_Girl93, EveofMadness, jshea890812, loverwren, P_Alyese, School_Holic, ErotheTiger, mizjan32, Okami515, brimstone, soti2139, Sygin, Kickarrot, crystal_garchomp, MalenyBoo, CreatureofChaos, Kmy_leprovost, JaraCross, HelloHope, CountessB, Katherine_Adhara, MyHero, Missjb, chera212, talkingbeast19, RonnieGuardian, Bernard, Christie_Cat643, bone38, neil4god, and GoNEF as well as 32 guests left kudos on this work! you guys keep me going so thank you. 
> 
> If you want to see something happen in the story just let me know and I will see what I can do

Tony know he was not dead when a bucket of cold water was thrown at his face. He was at an impasse he wanted to be dead and get rig of the pain he is in but also was scared of death and the thought of losing his brother. Then again he has having trouble breathing, Tony puts his hand to his face a relised that he has a feeding tube in pulling it out trying to think was kidnappes try and keep you alive. Sitting up suddenly when he relised where he was hissing in pain, looking down Tony see his atatched to a car battery.  
“ I would not do that if I was you its kind of keep you alive.” Turning around to see a man in a drak corner.  
“Who are you? And why is that?”Relised he sounds just like his brother just then.  
“Because it's keep you alive right now you have close to several prices of shrapnel near your heart this is keeping them a way.” Right then Tony know what he was talking about.  
“An electro magnet nice.”

There is a loud bang at the door and it is slammed open.  
“Up get up over there.” The gaurd shouts at the 2 men. Putting his hand up while the other one is holding the battery.   
“You build this.” The gaurd demands. Tony walks over to the table slowly to look at the blue prints. It was his blue print they belonged to Stark Industry's. It was the Gerico Tony just showed that not only a few days ago. Know if he does not do something soon Tony would never his Stiles again.  
“Fine I will make then but I need every thing on this list.” Explaining that as he writes it up. 

“I'm Ho Yinsen.”   
“What?” That caused Tony to look you.   
“That's my name Ho Yinsen.”  
“Well then nice to meet you Ho Yinsen I'm Tony Stark.” Tony replys   
“Yes I know I have seen you talk back on new year 2000.”  
“Oh sorry I don't remember you.”   
“No I don't think you would of you where pretty drunk.”  
“Yeah sorry.” Thinking back to then he wanted to be with his brother but Stiles dad could not get time off so Stiles could not come and Tony said he would do the talk. Feeling sorry for him self he drank then drank some more. It was not like Tony could fly down to Beacon Hills. At that time the gaurd drops off what Tony needs.

With the equipment Tony needs he starts making the arc reactor he know he needed to live.   
“So Yinsin do you have any family?” Tony asked trying to get rid of some of the tension in the room.   
“Yes I did. Do you?” It was a simple question but there was no simple answer. He know he was being listened to so Tony could not say yes I have because they might look for Stiles and Tony would not distroy his 16 year old brothers life.   
“No I lost my family a few years ago.”

They where almost done all they had to do was load the data it was almost done when the shit hit the fan, and the guards released that what they are making was not a bomb.  
“They are coming what are we going to do?”  
“Help me get in the suit by the time I'm done it should be finished.” Tony was so close he only had to put the helmet on but there was still 3 minutes left to download.   
“It's ok I will stall them go. You are ment to save the world.” That was enough to cause Tony to break down this man who saved his life had a family now his giving up his life.   
“No I can't your family just 1 more minute that's all we need we had a plan.”  
“We did and this is mine it means I can see my family again.” And with that Yinsen was gone.

It worked the suit worked not for long, but long enough to blow up the base and fly away. Tony had hoped he was going in the right direction, but before he know it he was falling. Tony had hit the sand hard but that's ok he was alive at least but for how long stuck in the Afghanistan hot desert with no water. Something must of court there eye because a US army chopper was landing and James was stepping out.   
“Next time you ride with me buddy.” This broke Tony he was tired, dehydrated and just wanted to hear Stiles voice. 

The ride home was ruff he had doctors pocking and proding him trying to fix Tony's wonds. The moment Tony feels the plane land his had enough watching the doorway open was just torturous Tony know he was home but could not see. All Tony wants is to go home and call Stiles maybe convince him to come over one weekend now school is back. What Tony did not expect to see was Pepper standing there with Happy and wheelchair. That was ok Tony did not want it nor need it. Just as Tony steps of the plane he see standing by the car. Raising an eyebrow and looking towards Pepper.   
“Who's that?” He asked and to Stiles credit he did not flinch thank god his playing along.   
“Tony this is Stuart his the new intern.” Looking over to stiles and says.   
“His a bit young, and we won't need the wheel chair.” As Tony climbs in to the car. 

Once in the car the brother just cling to each other not saying a word just embracing each other. After 5 minutes Tony asked where they are going only to get told the hospital.   
“Nope not right now, right now I want a cheese burger and curly fries for my brother” giving Stiles a wink then.   
“And a press conference.”   
“It's to have you home big bor but never ever do something that stupid again. I told you I can't lose you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I skipped some dialogue and change a few thing but I hope it makes sense I used Stuart for a name so no one can put two and two together if there was a photo taken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have changed a lot of stuff most of it is not cannon but when a thought comes it comes.  
> Also this is my longest chapter yet and it's in 2 parts second half will be up soon

When the Sheriff got home he did not expect so see his son on the floor being help by Derek. 

“Shhhhh, I just got him to calmed down,” whispers Derek.

“Thank you. I know this was not the best time for you, with the dead body on your property and all.” 

'Dead body' this got Stiles' attention. “What dead body?” Stiles was trying to say, but after the panic attack it sounded like; “*whag dred boby*?*”*

Annoyed at himself he tries to get up only to find himself being held down by Derek. 

“Stiles, son, are you okay? Does the panic attack have anything to do with Jason?” Asks the Sheriff.

“What? No, what's going on with Jason? Derek is that why you're back your here with Jason?” 

Could this night get any worse for Stiles? Jason is Laura's husband back in New York, they met after the big Hale fire. Stiles likes him, he's kind to Laura and a great friend to Derek. 

“Derek, I'm so sorry, but the body found, we have an ID,” the Sheriff says gravely and at that moment Derek knew, he just knew, it was Jason. “Last night a hiker found a body in the woods. Today it was identified as Jason Hale.” 

That was the last straw for Stiles. In one day he lost his brother and so did Derek. Only Stiles knew that his brother might come back. 

“Oh Derek, I'm sorry. If I had know, oh god, I'm so selfish- god how can you stand me? You just lost more family and here I am panicking because Anthony is missing.” Stiles is trying so hard not to cry right now, but trying and doing are two different things. 

“What do you mean Anthony is missing? Stiles, what's going on. Derek?” Asks the Sheriff. Great now now everyone one is panicking. “Okay, everyone, lets just calm down and have some hot chocolate,” the Sheriff said while pulling out a box of cocoa. 

“With marshmallows?” Asks Stiles. 

This made the Sheriff feel lost, Stiles only ask for marshmallows when he's upset. “Yeah kiddo with marshmallows,” he replies with a big hug. “Derek, do you want some?”

“Yeah, do what a hand?” Derek replied while grabbing some mugs and placing them next to the Sheriff. He then goes to sit next to Stiles. 

“You are not selfish. Yes, tonight we both lost brothers, but I wanted to be with you. I was coming over anyway because I missed you. Besides, I can mourn Jason openly, but you can't with Anthony without telling the world you are related,” Derek said while pulling Stiles in to a hug. 

“Okay boys, you need to explain this to me. What do you mean lost a brother? Stiles, where's Anthony?” The Sheriff asked, breaking the silence. 

Stiles doesn't reply, all he does is look at his phone. On it was a news article saying 'Tony Stark is MIA'. That was what the Sheriff needed to know, and he bent down and gave is son a hug, not caring if Stiles' tears left marks. Finishing his hot chocolate Stiles gets up and refuses to be sad anymore. Tony would kill him. Stiles heads off and wishes everyone a good night, leaving the Sheriff and Derek to talk. 

Picking up Stiles' phone, Derek passes it to the Sheriff so he can see whats got his little one so upset. 

“Oh my god, Derek, I'm so sorry I was not here for this. I know I should have stayed home. I would off but there was the body,” the Sheriff said while looking at Derek and suddenly regrets his words. “Jason, sorry. It's how we distance ourselves from this sort of thing.”

“It's okay, sir. I'm not okay, but I will be. I still have so much to do, but right now I just want to sleep. I can't go to the hotel because that's where I last saw Jason.” 

“Oh hell son, you don't even have to ask. If I had known you where in town I would have offered you the spare room. Go, you know where everything is.”

-

School was tough for Stiles, not because he doesn't know anything, no. Right now Stiles could be in Boston at MIT becoming the next Tony Stark, but no, he's in Beacon Hills trying to listen to some stupid teacher trying to teach him something new. 

It was a new kind of hell that day at lunch now that Scott and Stiles by some stupid luck made first line in lacrosse. Stiles was so excited the first thing he did and always does when something big like this happens is text his brother. 

ANTHONY: I did it I made first line. 

Stiles sent it and then it hit him. Tony won't read this, he can't, he's gone. 

“Who're you texting?” Jackson asked. 

“Nobody,” Stiles replied. 

“Like you.” Jackson could be mean sometimes but they both really liked each other. They go to the same support group, but not everyone knows that and they only go because it's a 'Your adopted so what' group that helps kids realise that they are still loved. So Jackson hides behind being a jackass, but that's okay, Stiles knows the real him. 

“Jackass. Not today, okay?” Stiles replies, gets up and leaves. 

“Dude, what the hell was that?” Scott asks.

“I don't know, but I should say sorry. I'll see you in class.” Jackson says, kisses Lydia on the cheek and leaves to follow Stiles.

“Stiles, buddy, are you okay?” Jackson asks as he gets closer to a hiding Stiles. 

Looking around to see if anyone can overhear, Stiles tells Jackson. “You know that I have a brother from my bio dad right?” He looks up and Stiles sees Jackson nod, he continues, “well yesterday he went to Afghanistan to combat and was taken. He's been reported MIA.” Stiles knows Jackson can put two and two together and figure it out, but he's not as smart as Lydia. 

“Then dad came home last night only to tell me a close friend of mine from New York was killed. I was just texting my brother about lacrosse because that's what I do, only he can't read it. I forgot.” 

This causes Stiles to break down and cry. The two boys stayed there until Coach came in and found them. He sees that is was Stiles that was upset, so he lets them go. One; because he knows about Jason and two; because he knows Stiles is smart enough to know everything they are teaching anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I mad you sad I'm sorry and send big hugs


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the lateness of this post life got in the way so I don't know when the next one will be Also my bata only got done with the first half so let me know about mistakes but they will be fixed in later time

Telling Laura was one of the hardest thing he ever had to do. He felt even worse because he had to do it over the phone. 

“Laura, how quick can you come back home?” Derek asked, trying to not tell her just yet. 

“Why, Derek? Is every thing okay? I've been trying to call Jason, but he's not answering,” she says.

“Lar, you need to come home,” he tells her.

“Okay, Der, I will catch the next flight out. See you in a few hours.”

-

If Derek thought calling Laura was hard, seeing her face to face was even worse. Good thing Jackson brought Stiles home so he could go to the airport too. 

“It will be okay, I am here for you and Laura,” says Stiles.

Derek just grunts when Stiles grabs his hand to try and reassure him. 

It was supposed to be different coming back home. Derek came home to rebuild his family home and his family. Laura would come back with Jason and be the Alpha pair, but now he has to drive a jet lagged sister home just to tell her that her mate has been killed. 

“Hey, Laura. Over here. Lets get your bags and we'll leave. We're staying at the Stilinski's.” 

“Hey bro, why are you here? Where is Jason, why is he not here?” Laura asks.

Derek tries to keep his breathing even, to not cause more panic. “We'll talk when we get home. I'm sorry Lar, but I can't do it here.”

-

“Okay guys, I can't do this anymore. Tell me what's going on. Why am I here? And where is Jason?”

“Oh, Laura. I'm sorry. I really am. A few nights-” Derek said trying to find the words. 

“A few nights ago my dad was on patrol in the woods when the call came in about a dead body. I'm sorry Laura.” Stiles finish off what Derek was saying 

“What are you saying Stiles, Derek please tell me that what your talking about is not what I'm thinking it's not Jason right.”

“I'm sorry Laura it's is.” 

At that moment Laura runs to the bathroom. 

“Is she okay?” Stiles asked hoping Derek know the answer. 

“I don't know but I will go check.”

Hearing his sister be sick he just wants to wrap her up and never let know, and know he was the reason behind it hurts even more. 

“Laura are you okay?” He enters the bathroom with a glass of water hoping it would help. 

“No Derek it's not, it's not meant to be this way. J-Jason was meant to help build the house then help build a family. O-only the plan changed. D-Derek I'm pregnant oh god he was meant to be there for us.”

This shocked Derek his sister is pregnant and now he has gotten more family members killed, maybe he should leave and not come back. 

“Hey I know that look stop thinking that stupid I need you too you know. Unless Laura know because of the news let's not add more stress by telling her about Tony.” Stiles said to Derek 

Hearing just what he needed to hear Derek got out of his zone and focused on Laura. 

“Jason might not be here but you still have me and Stiles and the Sheriff. Okay your not alone so anything you need just let me know, I will take you to doctors birthing classes and do 3 am food pick ups.” Derek told Laura while sitting next to her pulling her in to a hug and letting her cry. 

-  
Scott is not stupid but he has his own smarts.  
Scott know things not things that help with school but with life. Scott also knows that Stiles and Jackson don't like each other and Jackson does not apologies for anything, 'so why did he back at school today and where did they go after lunch?' These questions keep going on in Scott's mind all night. 

Waking up covered in blood Scott had no clue where I came from but the crazy dream did not help. Why would he dream of attacking Jackson on a bus and yeah he was confused on why Jackson was nice to Stiles but why did he have to chases him on a bus. 

“You don't get to Stiles it was like a dream but it felt real and then there was the blood I was covered in them, and I'm pretty sure my mum thinks I'm having wet dreams again.” Scott trying to explain about last night. 

“Scott I'm sure it's nothing it was just a dream.”

“No Stiles you don't get it I chased Jackson and I think I hurt him or killed him.”

“What Jackson no I'm sure it fine we will get to school and see for your self.”

That's just what Stiles needs more heart ache. 

Was the boys walked in to the school they both know something was not right. 

The school bus was destroyed and covered in blood this caused Scott to panic. 

“Stiles look at this what does this mean I did this it was me oh my god what is wrong with me.”

“Scott calm down it's going to be okay we will go inside and find Jackson then we will get on with the day. I mean just because you where covered in blood does not mean it's human okay.”

“Fine but what if I did?” 

The boys where lucky the first person they found was Jackson. 

“Hey how's what's up? Oh that's right I don't care.” Jackson says as walking away. 

“Jerk.” Stiles shouted out after him. At that time his also getting a text. Pulling out his phone he see he has 4 unread messages. 

Pops: Stiles be safe at school I will be there if you need me. Don't go looking for trouble. 

Stiles: I'm okay dad I saw the bus but I'm about to head in to class and by now I don't over hear people talking about Stark. Is it wrong to be relived for new news. 

Pops: No son it just makes you human. 

Derek: Laura is okay we are getting there thank you. Oh and bring Scott home after school we need to talk. 

Stiles: that's good give her a hug when she's does not have her head down a toilet. Okay I will bring Scott but this better be good and I'm not telling him about Anthony. 

Pepper (but on Stiles phone is beautiful blonde chick so no one and ask if he knows Tony): Still no news but we are going by the saying no news is good news. If you ever need please just call I miss you bud. 

Stiles: well that's good news at least right? I miss you too you are like my sister after all Anthony need to get his acts together when he comes back. (No if because he will Stiles knows he will). 

Jackson: Sorry mate but I did not know is Scott know, how's your bro any news. 

Stiles: no still no news and no Scott does not know and I want to keep it that way Scott does not know I'm adopted yet. Hey it's ok Jackass I know that was smart and thank you see you at lacrosse. 

At that moment Stiles released just how loved he really is. 

Stiles still felt bad that he is keeping things from Scott and that Jackson knows. 

“Stiles you know? Who's texting you?” Damn Scott and his keen seances. 

“Just my dad and Derek you know with the attack at school they are concerned. Oh by the way is your mum working tonight?” 

“Yeah why?”

“Two reasons. First, come over tonight we will study and have pizza. Second, Derek's sister needs a nurse and will only trust your mum.” 

“Okay.” Scott replied wondering to him self 'since when does Stiles hang out with other people?' That question hunted him all day. 

-  
“I'm a what now?” Scott asked trying to keep a straight face as Derek try's to tell him the big secret. 

“A werewolf” Stiles speaks up while leaning on Derek. 

“No I can't be because they are not real.” Scott shouts back. 

“Is this real enough for you?”Derek asks while changing in to his wolf. 

Scott faints. 

-  
Over the next few week Stiles finds a pattern he goes to school does lacrosse and even help Laura with her pregnancy. Derek has been a great help as well as getting updates from pepper his life was getting back on track until.

One day in the middle of class his phone rings Stiles leaves the class room his teacher know that he has to keep his phone on after the shooting last year and his dad got hurt he got in a panic so bad they had to send him to LA for a week to a therapist. Little did they know it was just so his brother could look after him. Looking at the screen he see the name Pepper, usual with news she just texts so why is she calling. 

“Hello” Stiles asking know this was it this was the call to say if Tony was alive or not. He know that James sent out a rescue team and that they should be back soon. 

“Stiles how quickly can you get to LA if I send the plane?”

“Why Pepper is everything ok?”

“Yeah Stiles it is they found him Anthony is alive and on his was home now.” Hearing this Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I'm leaving now see you soon.” And with that he left the school. Calling his dad on the way to say where he is going and to let the Hales know Stiles starts up the jeep and leaves. 

Little did he know Scott was listening in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a bit of a block so please help tell me what you want to see in the future and what not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for the delay but with the holidays I had family over and just could not find the motivation to write any this. 
> 
> Sorry for it being shot but here it is merry Christmas and happy new year

Chapter 7

Sitting in the back of the car there was an awkward silences. That was strange for Stiles, but they sat there in silence only because Stiles does not know that to say. The silence lasted for a few minutes then out of no where Stiles phone goes off 'What does the fox say?' Looking at his phone to see Derek had texted him. 

Derek: Good luck I would be there if I could. 

This caused Stiles and Tony to laugh getting weird looks from Pepper Stiles decides to tell Pepper that Derek calls Stiles his little clever fox. 

“So what does Derek want?” Tony asked trying to cut though the tension. 

“Just to say he misses me and glad your back.”

“That's nice of him-” Tony said while taking a bit out of his cheeseburger. “So what's your excuse for this visit?” 

“Therapy my boyfriends brother in law was killed and his sister just found out she was pregnant.” 

“Shit kid no wonder you need therapy maybe we should get you some.” This caused Stiles to burst out with a gut busting laugh. 

-  
Sitting at the press conference that Pepper did an amazing job setting it up so quickly. 

Some guy was taking to Pepper and Stiles and Tony could feel the anger and jealousy building. 

“Thank you guys for coming today, I will keep this quick because I just want my bed. My time away was hard but it helped me see what I need to do. I promised my self if I made it out alive I would better myself for me and the people close to me, as well as the world. So effective immediately I am shutting down the weapons department.” Tony said as he walked off the stage and headed towards his family. 

With that being said Tony struts over to his family. 

“Are you crazy?”  
A voice said from behind Tony. Rolling his eyes Tony looks over to Obadiah Stand. 

“Sorry sir Tony needs head off l, he has a doctor waiting at home for him.” Stiles said while trying to hold his shit eating grin in. 

“And who may you be?” Obadiah asked eyeing Stiles up and down. He has seen this kid before but could not place it. It could just be that he reminds him of a young Tony. 

“I'm Stuart sir Pepper's new internrn.” Stiles replied while walking Tony away to try and get away from the creep, but it's not working Obadiah was following them. 

“Just one second Tony I need to talk to you.” 

“Sorry sir we don't have time as Tony is needed elsewhere don't make me say it again. If you need Tony for anything please feel free to email him.” Stiles replies trying to channel Derek's eyebrows of doom. 

“Thanks for that little bro I could not handle much more there. How did you know to pull me out?” Tony was asking as they got in to a car. 

“You have the same look I have when I go into a panic.” 

-  
In the week Stiles is with Tony he does not do much besides helps Tony build stuff and talks to Derek about the roage alpha and how Laura is holding up. 

The alpha has bitten again but this time it was Jackson and Stiles was mad. Tony picked up on it and asked Stiles what's going on back home. Stiles was proud of the fact he stayed quiet about the wolves until Tony pored him a drink, and loose lips sink ships. 

“I am not sending you back there Stiles it's to dangerous.”

“You will you have to I can't leave my dad and besides I have Derek and Laura who need me now too.” This argument went on until Stiles got on the plane and left for home. 

-  
Back in Beacon Hills everyone is missing Stiles and kept asking about him if to his dad or Scott.   
Unfortunately Scott had no clue he know what he heard but it made no sense. There was also the fact that Jackson is now part of the pack. Scott was acting like a little 2 year old when he saw this. 

“How could you let this happen I thought you where trying to catch the alpha not let it bite again.” He was so angry and did not know why. 

Scott has enough not knowing he know his not the smartest but he still try's. Heading over to Stiles house he was going to get answers. 

“Where's Stiles he has not been at school all week is he ok?” 

“Scott Stiles is fine. You know know he goes to that brain doctor ever now and then just to make sure he does not get what his mum had-” Scott nods thinking back Stiles had done that for as long as Scott has known him. Scott moved to town after Stiles lost his mum and how she died was never bought up. “That's where he is. He got a phone call at school from his assistant saying that his back from holiday and a spot opened up.” Accepting this Scott went to school feeling so much better knowing where his best friend is. 

News that Tony Stark was alive bought great joy to people but Scott did not understand why the Hales and Sheriff where the happiest of them all. They have never meet him they don't even know him, but maybe it's just one less sad thing in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry guys for the late updat I have bad writers block and my life has just gotten on top of me I'm sorry again.

Chapter 8

Stiles thought the flight home was bad but he was wrong.

“Hey where were you this last week you missed so much.”

“Oh you know here are there, you know dad when I get stressed I get sent to therapy.” Stiles replays while rubbing the back of his neck. Scott knows he's lying but could not prove it because Stiles heart was steady as.

“Look Scott I have to run I need to catch up with my teachers to get my work and then talk to the coach and hope my place is still there. Not to mention the now add new furry friends we keep finding.” And not to mention the stocks from Stark industries have dropped and Stiles had to leave Tony and feels like he up to something. “So sorry buddy I have to run see you at lunch.” Stiles walks away and hopes his out of earshot.

“Jarvis give me some good news.”

“Should I lie to you sir.”

“Thanks Jarvis is it safe to do protocol brother?”

“I believe so shall I start it up?”

“Thanks Jarvis.”

Now protocol brother was something Stiles made up with Jarvis. So if Tony was in work mode it could disturb him enough to take a break well that the plan, but we all know how Stiles plans work out.

Step one, blast music to get him to listen. ( something country not his heavy rock)  
Step two, Tony turns down music yelling at Jarvis if Tony goes back to work step three goes in place.  
Step three, call Stiles. Now Stiles has never gotten that far but for some reason Tony just did not want to stop.

“So Stiles you're the reason I keep losing my train of thought.”

“What me no how why what. no I would not do that but I have been told you have spent 24 hours straight working and haven't stop take a break for me please I almost lost you once.”

“I know and that's what I'm working on so you don't have to lose me again ok.”

“Ok.”

-  
If the morning was anything to go by then people don't understand lunch.

For Stiles lunch that day was toucher. Scott keeps asking questions and not picking up on the hints Stiles and Jackson keep dropping.

“Look Scott I told you I was at therapy okay. you know the one I go to end things get hard like how Laura's husband was killed.” Stiles shouted as he looked down at his food, he hated using Jason as an excuse but he needed Scott back off.

-  
Walking out of school Stiles see something amazing and no his boyfriends amazing abs, But he see that his brother did an upgrade on his jeep. Smiling to himself Stiles steps into his jeep and see a small logo in there with JARVIS on it.

“ Hi buddy I see Tony got bored and sent you to me.”

“Yes sir.” 

-  
Back in LA there's a fine house on a big cliff in that house ACDC was bearing throughout the house. 

Tony was working on a new slim suit that would be better to fight the injustice in the world. Stiles did not get he saw what his weapons was doing all over the world and he wants to stop it.

The next thing he know some country music is playing but he was too busy he could not stop he must not stop. 

So it turns out to be his little shit of a brother that got him to stop. Though not for long. His suit is done for now I until he teased it for now he needed sleep and to call Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but it will be this is not abandoned


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have really bad writers block and my bata left me so all mistakes are mine. I would like to say you won't have to wait so long again but I will be lying I know how I want it to go but I can't just get there. I'm sorry.

Chapter 9

Flying in the suit was the second best feeling in the world (the first was holding Stiles for the first time).  
“Jarvis call Stiles.”  
“Sir do you thing that is wise?”  
“Yes now do it.”  
“Doing it now sir.” 

_  
“Stiles what are you doing home I thought you had a thing with Laura?”  
A voice from his dad caused him to jump.   
“I did but Laura is having a bad day so her and Derek are having a family day.”   
“Your a good boy.”

As Stiles got up to his room his phone goes off seeing it was his brother Stiles was about to tear him a new one for how late it was. 

“Do you how late it is?” Stiles scoffs at Tony thinking about the time. 

“Yes I do know I can see it right now I also know it Friday night and I know you will be up until Saturday. Just so you know I'm giving you a bitch please look.” Stiles laughs at that just imagining Tony pulling that face. 

“Fine you got me so are you going to tell me what's going on and why I had to pull protocol brother?” 

“Yeah I was working on something and every time I close my eyes I'm back there. I sorry to scare you. I promise I am looking after my self well pepper is but still. I called to ask what you doing on the 15th this year I know it's a sad day for you but it's also your birthday baby bro your 16 your sweet 16.”

“Tony no I will come and see you but no party please no one here know my real birthday I go by April 8th the day the Stilinski's officially adopted me. I hate that my birthday is the day my parents died so can we keep it on the DL?” 

Tony could hear Stiles chock up saying that it was hard for him never know what his real parents are like. Tony thought Stiles was lucky now having to grow up knowing the special kind of love Howard had for them. It still hurts to know that he would never see his real mum and dad, but the Stilinski's are great people and where the best that Tony could pick. He was only 21 at the time he couldn't look after himself let alone his baby brother whose first day in the world was in a car crash. So Tony did what he thought was right he his the birth certificate and found the Stilinski's, but he had one condition and that was Stiles who know he was a Stark even if his name was Stilinski. It's funny Stiles has more in common with Jackson then they thought. 

“Ok I will get Pepper to send some tickets over then I will come back with you for Christmas.” 

-  
The next day day at school every thing was fine until someone called to turn on the news. 

“ This just in a robot type thing just saved a small city in a unknown war tone city.”

Stiles was sitting there in the back of the class room trying not to freak out but he knows that suit it looks like a smaller one that His brother has shown him when he just got back. Before he know it he was running to the car. 

“Hey Stiles what's going on?” The last person Stiles thought would come it was Jackson.   
“You ok you look so pale.”   
“I don't, know I need to make a call but I can't breathe and I know it's nothing but I can't think.”  
“Stiles buddy it's ok your fine just relax listening to my voice.”  
“Thanks I just got told my brother might be going back so I freaked out and that's who I needed to call. Thank you Jackson for be there for me.”  
“Any time don't mention it no really don't.”  
This caused Stiles to laught and feel better. 

-  
“So Laura did you want some news I don't know if it's good or bad but it's news” Malissa spoke in that nurses tone she has you know when it's important.   
“Ok tell me Mel what's the news?”  
“ it's twins” Upon hearing this both Deark and Laura were in tears and released they where holding there breath. 

When they got back home Laura started to freak out.   
“How can I do this Deark? It's not just one kid but 2 that's 2 kids that Justin won't meet I don't know what to do at all.”   
“Laura breath please just breathe remember you have me Stiles his dad and Anthony. Every thing is going to be ok” and for the first time in a long time Laura believed it.


End file.
